


All Trussed Up

by JRC10



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: A brief #JulexisBangsGiving story...Julian finds himself tied up in a hairy situation.  He calls the one person he knows he can count on to get him out...and he's not above using the situation to his advantage...Happy Thanksgiving!





	1. Trussed

Trussed

__________________________________

 

The phone was just out of Julian’s reach. As he stretched with his foot, he quietly kicked himself for not activating the “Hey Siri” voice feature on his phone. His wrists were sore and bleeding from the bite of the handcuffs digging into his skin. He used the tip of his shoe to pull the phone closer.

“Gotcha!” he said.

The cement floor was so cold, he didn’t want to take off his shoe, but he had no choice, unless he wanted to stay hanging there all night. He kicked his right shoe off by stepping on the back of his heel with the left.

His sock-covered big toe found the home button on his phone and held it down. His screen lit up with, “What can I help you with?”

“Siri, call Ava!”

“Calling Ava Jerome,” said Siri.

“Thank God. Pick up...pick up...pick up.”

The phone rang and rang and rang. Voicemail.

He hung up with his toe. He cringed at having to put the phone up to his ear when this was all over after his foot was all over it.

Julian was out of options. There was no one else to call. He couldn’t call Sam or Lucas, they’d never let him near their children again. 

He couldn’t call Olivia or Ted, they’d never let him near Leo.

There was only one person on the planet he could think of calling aside from Ava. Only one person who wouldn’t think he should be shunned from his child and grandchildren just because he got caught up with some of the old guys while smuggling a teenager out of the country with his mother.

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t disapprove of what he was doing. And, God, he hated when she was unhappy with him. But he felt the handcuffs pull at his wrists and the pain of the blood loss from having his arms hanging above his head for so long, and he knew he didn’t have a choice.

He pushed the home button with his toe, “Siri, call Alexis.”

“Calling Alexis Davis.”

The phone only rang twice, “Hello, Julian,” she said. God, why did she have to say his name like that? Low and throaty, full of innuendo, full of a promise of which she’d never follow through.

“Alexis! I need your help!”

She must’ve heard the panic in his voice, “Julian, are you ok?”

“Sort of. Not really.”

“Is this an emergency? Should I call the police?”

“Um...it’s kind of an emergency, but please don’t call the police.”

“What happened?”

“Grab a pen, Alexis. I’m going to give you an address. Oh, and do you still have the key to those handcuffs we used to play with?”


	2. Release

Release

__________________________________

 

There was the warehouse door with the broken lock, just like he said. She hated this part of town in daytime, but after midnight, it was even worse. She looked left and right one more time to make sure no one was around as she walked into the building she had no business being in. 

Loud, screeching metal echoed down the empty street as she opened the door. She stepped in the dark warehouse.

A shock jolted through her at the sight of a tall, shadowy figure in front of her. She let out a scream. 

A voice echoed from the other side of the building, “Alexis? Is that you?” It was Julian.

The figure in front of her didn’t move, neither at the sound of her scream, nor at the sound of the voice in the building. It was standing still. Eerily still. 

She pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight feature. She shined it on the figure.

Jerry Jacks made her jump one more time before her heart settled. She shined the light back on his face...His cardboard face…

It was the mannequin with Jerry’s face taped on from the escape room! 

“Jesus, Jerry, you always did know how to make my heart race,” she whispered. 

“Alexis?” she heard Julian hell again.

“I’m here! I’m coming!”

“I’m in the back corner of the building on the Northeast side!”

Alexis shined her light around the space in front of her. More mannequins. The mannequins were far more lifelike in a darkened warehouse in the middle of the night than at the escape room. She put a hand on plastic Jerry’s chest.

“You’d probably make a better boyfriend this way. Just standing there and looking pretty, dahling. Maybe that’s where we went wrong? I let you speak and move around.”

She took a step to her left and saw the Helena mannequin. “And you are a much better stepmother this way…”

She kept walking. “And you a better brother,” she said to plastic Stavros.

She bypassed the Franco and Diego Alcazar mannequins without a word. There was a mess of clutter she had to step over and get through, but she finally made it to the more open space in the back. 

“Julian?” she shined her light around the room.

“Alexis!” he said. She turned to the back corner.

The sight before her surprised her, even though he gave her warning. Julian was handcuffed around an exposed metal beam in the wall. His hands high over his head.

She rushed over. “Oh my God! Julian! What the hell is going on?” She put her hands on his chest making sure he was intact. Then she moved her hands to his face. He was sweating and a little sallow.

“It’s one hell of stupid story, and I’ll tell you all about it once you get me down. Did you bring the key?”

She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out the handcuff key. She dangled it in front of him. 

He smiled bright, bringing color to his skin. “You are a sight for sore eyes. Can you reach up here and unlock the cuffs?”

She tried to reach up on her tippy-toes, but couldn’t quite get there. 

“Get closer, Alexis, reach.”

She moved her body against him and tried putting the key in the lock. She noticed he smelled like he just got out of the gym, and his pheromones knocked her back about three paces.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Fine. Let me try again.” She prepared herself for the impact their proximity would have on her, and stepped back into him again. This time she tried holding her breath. But the movement of her lungs didn’t stop her from feeling her breasts rubbing on his chest as she reached for the cuffs.

Julian grunted in her ear, “Mmm.”

She felt something pressing into her abdomen.

She stepped back again. Her eyes ran down Julian’s body and stopped at his tented jeans.

“Julian,” she admonished.

He did his best version of a shrug he could while his arms were nearly straight over his head. “Do you blame me?” he smirked, looking her up and down. “Not to mention, all my blood flow is in the lower half of my body right now.”

She chuckled. She never felt self-conscious of his admiration of her.

“I need to find a stool or chair. There’s no way I’m going to reach without a boost.”

Alexis took her light and looked around. She couldn’t find anything that would be stable enough to stand on.

She walked back to Julian and threw her hands up, “What do I do?”

“Come back here close to me. I’m going to give you a boost.”

She set her light down on the floor so it shined up illuminating the two of them. “How?”

He smirked and stifled a laugh, “If I tell you, you might not do it. Come here.”

Alexis tentatively stepped forward. 

“Closer, sweetheart.”

Her body touched his again, lightly grazing her chest against his. She purposefully kept their reproductive organs separated.

“Closer,” he said. “And put your arms around my neck.”

She sighed and complied. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing their faces to be inches apart. When he looked down at her like that, every instinct in her body screamed at her to kiss him. She tried to hide her the truth behind her lashes.

And then, she brought her hips close and felt his firm anatomy press against her. She was certain he gave her an extra unnecessary nudge or two.

“Ok, hold on,” he said. 

She tightened her grip around his neck. He moved his leg between hers.

“Julian…” she said in a whispered admonishment when a shock of pleasure spread from her sex to her head as his muscular thigh put pressure on her clitoris.

He just smirked and huffed. The pressure of his thigh between her legs increased as he lifted his leg higher. She felt her feet leave the ground, and she tightened her grip around his neck.

All her weight was now on his thigh. The pressure on her clit was only increasing. She could feel with her legs that he was resting his foot on his other knee to hold her up.

“Ok, sweetheart, wrap your legs around me. I don’t know how well I can keep my balance like this, and when you lift your arm, you might fall down.”

Alexis wrapped one leg, then the other around him. She had to scoot up on his thigh in order to lock her ankles around his waist. The sensation of dragging her clit against his body felt so damn good. If they sat there a just did that for another couple minutes she might...

A deep, resonating laugh sounded in Julian’s chest.

“What?” she said, worried he might know what she was thinking.

“Nothing,” his voice was low and sexy. “Just a memory of the last time I had you in cuffs. Your legs were locked around me much like this. But that time, you were the one with your hands above your head and pressed against the wall.”

“Mmm,” she moaned. The memory of that night was not helping lower her arousal. She pressed against him tighter.

He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. “Can you reach?” he asked.

“Oh, right,” she said. She sat up as high on his waist as she could, this time getting in her own gratuitous rubs of her pelvis. She lifted the arm with the key, while her other arm locked around his neck. The height she gained from being wrapped around his waist was just enough to get the key in and unlock one of the cuffs. It popped open and his arms dropped down.

He sighed in relief as he shook his arms out trying to get the blood flow going in the right direction. He turned around pressing her against the wall, redistributing her weight.

He smiled brightly at her and their position. Alexis gave him just one more rub. And another. And another.

Reluctantly, she unwrapped her legs from his waist and stepped to the floor, hating the feeling of dissatisfaction in her sex. Julian NEVER left her dissatisfied. 

The thought pissed her off to an unreasonable extent.

“Thank you, Alexis. You have no idea.”

“Of course.” She picked up her phone from the floor. His was next to hers. She grabbed it and handed it to him.

Julian rubbed his wrist where the handcuff was now absent. She could see ligature marks and scraps on his skin.

“Let me see,” she grabbed his hand shining her light. “Ouch. We need to get this cleaned.” She realized how cold his hands were. She felt up his arm. “Oh my God, Julian. You’re freezing!”

He laughed. “Yeah. It’s November, no jacket, and my arms haven’t had any blood in them for a while.”

Alexis opened her peacoat. “Here, put them in here. Get warm.” 

Julian smirked again, “Yes, ma’am.” His arms moved between her coat and her body, wrapping around her. She felt a shock of cold as one of his arms touched some exposed skin on the small of her back.

“Oh God that feels good,” he said. A shiver ran through his body. One ran through hers, as well, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

His hands sought skin beneath her shirt, desperate for warmth. Or maybe something more. She could feel the handcuffs still hanging off one of his hands.

She didn’t know what to do with her hands while his were so occupied. She rested them on his large, broad shoulders along with her head.

Slowly he warmed. He rubbed his hands back and forth on her skin for friction. It did nothing to stop the frustrated arousal she already felt.

Finally, he was warm, but he showed no sign of letting her go. Alexis was the one who stepped back first.

“Let’s get the other cuff off you,” she said, her voice breaking with pent up adrenaline.

“Gladly.” He pulled his arms out of her coat and held his imprisoned right hand in front of her.

Before she unlocked the cuff, a thought ran through her mind. “Why were you cuffed to the wall of Museum of Mayhem’s warehouse?”

Julian sighed, “Well, it was the closest building around, and easy to break into, so I’m guessing that’s why they used it.”

“Who are ‘they,’ and why did ‘they’ want you locked up in a warehouse?”

He laughed nervously. “Well, I had to ask a favor of an old friend…” he hesitated, seeming uncertain of how he was going to explain.

“Julian?”

“Let’s just say, my friend was unhappy with how high and dry I left the business. He did the favor for me for a healthy fee, but not without a little punishment.” He gestured to the beam on the wall.

Her jaw set in a tight clench. She asked through her teeth, “What kind of favor?”

He cringed. “Please don’t get mad.”

Her eyebrows shot up, “Don’t get mad? Don’t get mad that you dragged me out to a dark, terrifying warehouse near the docks, past midnight on Thanksgiving morning, because you were getting into trouble with your old gangster friends?!”

“There was a good reason…”

She shook her head, “Oh, I bet there was. There always is.”

“Look, Alexis, Kim needed to get Oscar out of town for his treatment. She asked me to make arrangements for someone to take them.”

“Wait.” She held up a hand. “Why wouldn’t they travel with normal people? At a normal airport or train or car or bus? Why would they need your ‘old friends’ to take them somewhere?”

Julian rubbed his eyes with his hand, “Well…” he laughed nervously.

“You had your goons kidnap Oscar to force him to get treatment out of the country?!”

“Kim asked me to. She’s trying to keep him alive! What if it was Molly, or Kristina, or Sam?”

“Don’t you dare try to justify this!”

“Hear me out, Alexis! Please.”

“No!”

“Come on, sweetheart…”

She slapped him across the face. “Don’t you ‘sweetheart’ me!”

His hand was on his cheek, “Ouch!” he said.

She realized she slapped him with the hand that still held the key to the cuffs. In a fit of anger, she threw the key into the mess of crap stored in the warehouse.

“Have a nice life, Julian!” She turned on her heel to go.

Julian grabbed her wrist and she heard a familiar clicking sound, and she was stopped in her tracks. She pulled her hand away from his, but it didn’t go far…

“You asshole! I just threw away the key!”

He put up his other hand as though trying to calm her down. “I need to explain.”

“I need to not be held against my will!”

“I’m not imprisoning you. You can go wherever you like. I’ll just be following you, explaining myself in the meantime.”

Alexis stared at him with all her anger and more recent sexual frustration. Then a thought hit her that made her smile, “I have another key at home.”

“We only had one set of cuffs, Alexis.”

She smiled brightly, “Finn gave them to me.”

Julian looked like he was about to vomit. He swallowed a very visible lump in his throat. “Great.” he said, dripping with sarcasm. “Since it’s my right hand and your left, I’ll drive us.” He held out his hand for her car keys.

She handed him the keys and started walking back to the door. 

“Slow down!” he said, as the cuff pulled on her wrist. 

“Ouch!” Damn, it pinched her skin.

“Slow down. Don’t you remember? You can’t pull on these like that.” He rubbed the his wrist and did the same to hers.

She nodded, remembering how fun the lesson was to learn in the comfort of their warm and cozy bedroom. This was not so fun!

“Hurry up,” she said.

They walked together through the warehouse. They had to step over the mess of fallen props and maneuver through the mannequins. The cuffs kept pulling at her wrist. She remembered Julian’s scraped and bloody wrist, and almost thought it was worth it to cause him more pain.

“Wait,” he said. He grabbed her hand entwining their fingers. “This will help keep our wrists closer and stop the pulling.”

She huffed, and reluctantly agreed, already feeling the relief. She ignored the thought of endorphins being released and easing the pain by just touching the man.

Finally, they made it to the door.

“Wait,” she said. “Bring him with us.” She pointed at the Jerry mannequin closest to the door.

Julian rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You dragged me out here! I want the plastic Jerry! Unlike you, I am NOT going to be spending my Thanksgiving alone!”

Julian threw back his head in frustrated anger, “Fine!” He picked up the mannequin with his spare arm and walked through the door, pulling Alexis and her hand with him.


	3. Heating Up

Heating Up

__________________________________

 

“Just so you know, agreeing to this nonsense was a bad idea,” said Julian. “I regret my decision.”

“You always do, but only when there are consequences.” Alexis held up their hands cuffed together.

He laughed, “Sweetheart, if you think being handcuffed to you is a deterrent to doing something like this again, you’re sadly mistaken.”

His words made her reluctantly smile. Alexis turned to look at him. How ordinary the picture was, Julian driving her car while they held hands on the way home. 

“Then why do you regret your decision?” she sincerely asked. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

“When I was cuffed to that wall, I was thinking about you. About what I did to you time after time, over and over.” He sighed. “I pulled you into my world. I put you and the kids in danger. It’s a wonder any of us are still alive. Anyway, I just kept thinking about how I manipulated you into compromising yourself for me. I hated myself for it, and I’m pissed I allowed Kim to do the same to me.”

“You’re not blaming Kim?”

“Yes. No. I mean, I agreed to this fiasco. If it was Leo who needed the treatment, I would’ve kidnapped him and taken him a long time ago. But dammit, it feels like shit to work so hard for a certain kind of life, and then, a person who is supposed to care about you pushes you back in.” 

She snorted. “That’s rich considering the source.”

He continued, “I know. All I’m saying is I understand a little better what I did to you. I know it doesn’t really compare, but I just wanted to say sorry again. For what it’s worth.”

“Apology accepted,” she said with a smile. “You really have come a long way.”

“You still think so, even after what just happened?”

“Even then.”

He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. “You know, it’s not going to happen again.”

She laughed, “I’ve heard that before.”

“Seriously. I’m taking a page out of your book, Alexis. I’m going separate myself from someone who would ask me to risk everything I’ve built in the past year. I know her son’s life is on the line, but so is mine. I can’t risk my business, Leo, Lucas, or even a chance with Sam.”

She grabbed his arm with her free hand. “Good for you, Julian. Don’t risk your new life for anyone.”

“I won’t.” He looked to her and winked. “Except maybe for one person. But I owe her a lot more than my life.”

____________________________________

 

Julian was digging through their “toy box,” as they used to refer to it. Alexis was blushing at him going through their old sex toys. She hadn’t added much to the drawer since he left. 

“It’s not in here, Alexis.”

She looked over his shoulder. “What do you mean it’s not here? The keys were in the handcuffs.”

He lifted the cuffs, “Here are the cuffs, and there are no keys. I’ve turned this drawer upside down. There’s nothing here.”

Alexis pushed him aside to rifle the drawer herself. She flushed at handling the vibrators, the plugs, the restraints, the clamps, the blindfolds, and even some of their more adventurous toys in front of the man who bought most of them for her. The man who used all of them on her.

“They’re not here?! Where could they possibly have gone?!”

Julian rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe the good doctor isn’t as diligent in caring for these tools as the ones in his lab.”

Alexis chuckled. “Maybe.” She didn’t tell Julian that Finn wasn’t really much into kinky play. Alexis liked Julian jealous. “What are we going to do, Julian?”

He shrugged. “We can call someone in the morning. I’m sure Sam has a key.”

Alexis shook her head. “There is no way I’m calling Sam.”

“We could go to the police station…”

“No!” How embarrassing for the people she worked with to see her cuffed to her ex-husband. “Can you pry it off somehow? Break it?”

“Not with any tools you have here, and not without damage to our wrists. These are high quality cuffs.”

“Of course they are. So, I guess that leaves Sam?”

He nodded.

Alexis closed the toy box. She clenched her fists in frustration. “Why did you have to do this?!”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t look sorry. You’re smiling.”

He stayed quiet and just shrugged. 

“How am I supposed to get this jacket off?” she pulled at her peacoat.

“You can either keep it on until morning, or we can cut it off.”

“But it’s new,” she whined. 

“Then keep it on,” he said.

“I won’t be able to sleep!”

“Then let’s cut it off. I’ll buy you a new one. It’s the least I can do. Just tell me where you got it.”

She huffed in resignation. “Wyndams.” She led him to her desk where she kept a large pair of scissors. She pulled them out and brought them to the sleeve of her jacket. “I can’t do it,” she said. “Here.” She handed the scissors to Julian. “Get it off me.”

“You sure?”

“Just do it.”

Alexis felt the scissors at her wrists and the pull of her coat. Then the sound of the snip. “Oh God.”

She looked at Julian who was suppressing a laugh. “This isn’t funny,” she said.

He shook his head as if to say, “Of course not.” She turned away again.

Julian worked the scissors up her arm and to the collar. At the final snip, she felt the coat fall off her shoulder.

“Oops,” he said.

“What do you mean, ‘oops’?” She whipped her head around.

“Julian!”

He laughed, “I honestly didn’t mean to!”

He cut her shirt off with her jacket. Thank goodness she was wearing a cami underneath. “I loved that shirt!” 

“I’m sorry.”

She glared at him as she pulled the jacket and shirt off her other arm.

“Really, Alexis, I honestly didn’t mean to. Add it to my shopping list.”

In a fit of anger, Alexis grabbed the scissors from his hand, hooked them under the sleeve of his flannel shirt and snipped. 

“Alexis!” he said stunned, and grabbed for her wrist. He wrested the scissors from her grasp. But the damage was already done, and she grabbed at his cut shirt and pulled. The shirt ripped open all the way to the seam at shoulder.

Julian’s mouth was hanging open in shock. Alexis had never been a physically aggressive person, it wasn’t one of her strengths so to speak, but the whole situation had her on edge.

“Fine,” he said, smirking. “You want me shirtless. I’ll be shirtless.” Julian ripped his shirt from collar to shoulder with is one free hand. When his shoulder was free, he pulled the shirt off his other arm.

He stood in front of her chest exposed. She made the mistake of looking him up and down.

God, she forgot how gorgeous he was. That’s not true, she remembered every inch of his body, but what she forgot was how just staring at him could knock her off balance. His bare chest, somehow still tan in November, rippling with muscle was a sight to behold.

Alexis had to sit down. She pulled him over to the bed and sat. She looked away from him to do her deep breaths. She was glad he didn’t interrupt, but she hated the arrogant smiled on his face. Too much had happened throughout the night, and she was so damn aroused. His knee rubbing on her clit in the warehouse, his proximity, holding hands, his scent, his sweet words, rifling through their sex toys, and now being half naked. All of it was too much!

She looked to him, and he must have seen her need, because his expression changed from arrogant smirk to a heated intensity. His hand gripped hers tighter.

“I need water,” she said. Alexis pulled Julian by the hand to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed it in her face. The water dripped down her face to her chest, and the cold shock made her realize just how hot her body was. She grabbed a hand towel and wet it to dab her chest with the cool water. “Mmmm,” she sighed in relief.

A deep rumbling sounded next to her as Julian watched in the mirror. His eyes were hooded and hungry. Alexis noticed her white cami was almost completely transparent where the water ran down her chest.

Julian spun her around and pushed her up against the wall nearby. He held their connected hands up by her head, fingers entwined. It was a familiar position for them, one they’d done a hundred times, handcuffs or not. His free hand tangled in her hair, holding her head up against the wall. 

His rumbling and growling hadn’t stopped. It didn’t even falter when his nose dropped to her neck inhaling her scent. 

Alexis knew there was some reason she shouldn’t be doing this with him, some reason this was bad. Dangerous even. But that only made her want him more.

His hand moved from her hair down to her chest, his fingers running over her wet skin. All she’d done to cool herself down was for naught, because his fingers blazed a trail a fire. He pulled down her camisole and the bra beneath freeing her breasts. 

His rumbling caught in his throat as his hand closed around her breast, pinching her nipple. He rolled the nipple between his fingers, and watched in heated fascination as it tightened to a stiff point.

“Julian…” she moaned. 

His eyes lifted to hers in his greedy assessing way. He pushed his hips into her pelvis, bending at the knees so his cock pressed through his jeans against her sex. Alexis thrust her hips, rubbing against him, trying to fill the need he stoked back at the warehouse.

He was still staring in her eyes, and he had her pinned to the wall hips, hand, and chest.

Her eyes dropped to his mouth watching his tongue moisten his lips. At her whimper, he crushed his mouth to hers. His tongue pushed inside and licked deep. The guttural groan he emitted told her he’d been just as pent up as she was all evening, and their entangled tongues released the painful inhibition he’d been forced for so long to employ.

His kiss was so deep, and with his entire body, that she felt her feet lift off the ground as he pressed her against the wall. Her free arm and legs wrapped around him trying to find a way to bring him closer.

How could she go so long pushing him away? How could she live with restraining this intense need day after day? Why the hell would she want to? There couldn’t possibly be a good enough reason to deny herself this necessity in life!

She sucked on his tongue, trying to take more of him in. He bucked his hips against her at the sensation and pounded his free hand on the wall, as if desperate to find a way to control himself.

His mouth stayed kissing her, but his hips pulled away. She felt him fumbling one handed with his pants, so she did the same. She dropped them and her panties to the floor. When he pressed back against her, his naked body was taut and needy, and his cock slid between her legs. 

All of the sudden, her bra and cami were thick and heavy, and were the greatest menace to her existence. She pulled at them making frustrated sounds when they wouldn’t disappear. Julian lifted her cami over her head and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off her front. The straps hung off her arm still connected to his by the cuffs.

He pulled her against him again, and it was utter relief to feel his bare body against her, nothing between them, the way they were meant to be since that first night they came together in his car all those years ago.

He wrapped both his arms around her waist taking her handcuffed hand with him. He guided her back to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. She looked up at his perfect figure standing over her. 

Dammit, she wanted him! 

Her legs spread open submitting to the overwhelming need to have him inside her.

“Wow,” he said breathless looking her up and down. 

And her panicked desperation for him softened as a warmth spread in her heart at the adoring look in his eyes. “Julian…”

He squeezed her hand. 

A different kind of panic started building. Desperation was a manageable feeling for her, but the look in his eyes, the gentle, possessive touch, and real, deeper emotions underlying their need for each other were much more terrifying.

She lay there in her fear, arousal, and soul-deep longing for the man who was about to make love to her, and thought she must’ve been dead the past couple of years, because this was what it meant to be alive.

“Julian,” she said again, this time pulling him over her. He crawled over, settling himself between her legs. This time, when he kissed her, it was slow and tender. Their passion transcending from uncontrolled arousal to loving need. They held hands as he lined up his hips with hers, handcuffs forgotten, just aching for the intimacy of their decades long partnership. Their eyes connected when he pushed into her, pressing deep inside. 

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear before he pulled out and pushed in again. “I love you,” he said again, rocking back and forth. “I love you.” Over and over he said the words, and over and over she drank them in along with the love he showed her body.

Why was it like this for them? Why did it feels so good? Why did it temper the pain of isolation in a way it never did with anyone else? Why did she feel isolated in a room full of people, but feel so utterly connected in his arms?

She felt bound to him in a way that had nothing to do with the cuffs. As if their souls were tied together both against her will and completely congruent with it.

She craved and avoided her climax as long as she could, but when his speed increased and her sex started quivering, she accepted it in its full force. When she cried out, she heard Julian grunt and thrust, letting go of whatever self-control he had left.

His hips still moved and his mouth sought hers long after their orgasms settled. She knew he was trying desperately to stop the moment from ending. 

Her need for air eventually won out, and he was forced to roll on his side. They lay staring into each other’s eyes.

An ache in her wrist pulled her attention away. She lifted their locked hands, inspecting her raw skin under the metal. “Ow, I didn’t realize how tight they’d become when we were…”

He grabbed her wrist and delicately inspected the injury. She could see his wrist looked similar. “Oh, Alexis. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you’d get hurt if we were careful.”

“We were hardly careful,” she laughed.

He hung his head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Ok, you shouldn’t have handcuffed me in the first place, but I was the one who threw away the key.”

Julian’s guilty look never faded. “True, but…”

“But what?” she touched his cheek.

“Come.” He guided her gently off the bed. He reached for his pants on the floor. 

Suspicion gripped her gut. “Julian…” she said in a warning tone.

He fished into his pocket and pulled out a small silver object.

“Julian! You had a key this whole time?!”

He shrugged abashedly, “I found it in the toy box. I wasn’t ready to let you go yet.”

“Julian! I can’t believe…”

He cut her off. “Settle down and let me unlock the cuff before you lay into me. I don’t want you hurting yourself anymore.”

She waited as patiently as she could for the lock to unclick. She grabbed her wrist with her left hand in loving relief. She massaged the injured area. 

Julian set himself free and went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. 

“Come here,” he said.

Alexis hesitated, angry with his manipulation.

“Come here,” he said. “Let me take care of that scrape so it doesn’t get infected.

She sighed deep and exasperated before following him back to the bed where he bandaged her up. His hands were gentle and loving, tempering her anger toward him. 

“There,” he said finishing up. “You’ll be good as new in a few days.”

“Thank you.”

She watched him fumble with tending to his own wounds. He didn’t have nearly the delicacy or finesse he used on her.

“Here,” she said. She took over the bandaging. 

“Thank you.” He was grinning at her care for him.

“Don’t look happy,” she said. “I’m still angry you hid the key from me and made me think we’d have to wait for Sam.”

He laughed. “I’m really sorry.”

“Your laughter nulls your credibility. There,” she finished the bandage, and squeezed the injury to teach him a little lesson.

“Ouch!” he yelled, but still laughed. “Look, Alexis, just because you were handcuffed to me didn’t mean you had to have sex with me. You wanted this just as bad as I did.

She shrugged. Of course she did. It didn’t piss her off any less.

Julian packed up the first aid kit and set it aside. He moved to sit back on the bed leaning against the headboard, his hands cross behind his head looking very relaxed. 

“You look smug,” she said.

“I’m satisfied, not smug.”

She rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t look more smug.”

He laughed, “What? Do you expect me to be ashamed of myself?”

“A little, yeah.”

He brought his hands down and patted his lap. “Come here,” he said. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I want an apology.”

“Ok, I’m sorry,” without any real conviction. “Now come here.” He reached for her. 

She was at war with herself, part of her wanting to run and jump on him, and the other wanting to cuff him to the bed and leave him for the rats. 

An idea took root in her mind...It would take a little manipulating of her own.

Alexis crawled over to Julian. He pulled her over his lap so she was straddling him. He held her face in his hands. “Sweetheart, if I look smug, it’s because I’ve worked hard to change my life for you, and everything I’ve done, all the sacrifices I’ve made in the last two years, have led up to this point where you let me back in your bed, and back in your heart. And I’m proud of that.”

“Oh, Julian, you should be proud. And just so you know, you may not have been in my bed, but you were always in my heart.”

He dropped his forehead to hers, “I love you, Alexis.”

This time, there was no hesitation, “I love you, too, Julian.”

His breath caught when her words met his ears. He pulled her in for a kiss and pressed their bodies together. 

And as he slipped inside her again, his thoughts were focused entirely on the woman astride him,

But her thoughts were were divided, half focused on the feeling of him moving inside her, and the other half focused on her revenge.


	4. Trussed Up Again

Trussed Up Again

__________________________________

 

“Oh my God,” said Sam.

Julian was jolted awake by his daughter’s voice.

His eyes opened, but closed quickly to the bright light from the open window.

“What’s going on here?” she asked.

“Sam?” Julian tried to clear the sleep from his eyes, but his hands caught on the bed frame. “Ow!” Metal pulled at his wrists once again. Julian looked up to see his hands cuffed to the frame. “Alexis!” he yelled. “Where’s your mother?”

“Mom’s downstairs with Molly, Kristina, and the kids. Keep your voice down. I don’t want Danny seeing his grandfather this way.”

“Do you know where your mom put the handcuff keys?”

“Uh, yeah. She gave them to me.” Sam held up the little keys in the air.

“Can you please unlock me? I really need to use the restroom.”

Sam laughed. “Oh, I need a picture first.”

“What?”

Sam took out her phone and laughed as she snapped away. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I think I’m going to put this picture up at your pub. I might even leave you cuffed here for awhile to make sure a good amount of people see it before you take it down.”

“See what?” he asked, knowing he was missing something. 

“Do you think if I post this online, Jerry might see? Do you think he’ll be flattered?”

“Jerry?” Julian looked to his other side, right into the cardboard face of Jerry Jacks. Oh God! The mannequin! “Alexis!!”

Sam tossed the handcuff keys on the blanket covering his stomach. 

“You’re not going to unlock me?”

“Oh no, this is way too much fun.”

Julian lifted his hips trying to move the keys higher. All it did was make the them drop off his stomach and onto the bed.

Sam took one more picture before she said, “I’m going to go share this with Jason and Sonny. Happy Thanksgiving, Dad!”


End file.
